Hair conditioners improve sensibly the aspect and the physical form of the hair treated with them. There exists a great variety of formulas for conditioning the hair. The available formulas leave much to be desired in the way of cost, ease of use and ingredients which may have an objectionable odor. Further, none of them attains the efficiency of the formulas and processes described in this invention.